The Fight Against Zorc
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Yami is at the limit of his power, Yugi is almost dead, Tea and the rest are trying to hold onto life, Zorc and Bakura are standing in front of him, what now? that was until a fimiliar person showed his face.
1. The Arrival of an old friend

Hiya!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and proabably never will  
okay to clear this up: I really wanted Marik to be in the fight against Zorc so...

* * *

**_For Ra's sake where is he?_**

Malik rushed through the town of egypt only to spot who he had been looking for standing tall with the Winged Dragon Of Ra behind him, 'Marik...' Malik then raced toward Marik and joined into him, "good to have you back Hikari" Malik smiled, "**_Yeah, Yeah but right now we've got a Pharoah to save!_**" Marik smiled, "right!" Marik then jumped onto the Winged Dragon of Ra and the Winged Dragon took off into the sky heading toward where The Pharoah was fighting Zorc, "_**there's no way Yami can take Zorc on alone**_" Marik nodded, "That's why I'm going to help him out, because no-one defeats Yami but me!"

(Where Zorc and the Pharoah are)

"you have only a few choices left Yami"

"I'll never give in to you Zorc!"

Yami knew he couldn't carry on, Yugi had tired himself out trying to feed energy into Yami and was near to passing out, Bakura and Zorc had egypt at it's knees...what was he going to do?

"do you give up?"

Zorc approached Yami and litteraly almost stood on the palace.

"I...guess..."

Yami then fell onto his knees in front of Zorc and Bakura.

All of a sudden Yami caught sight of something glinting gold.

"you're death is near Yami"

"This has to be the worse state I've ever seen You in"

Yami then lifted his head up, 'who was that?' "I say again get your hands of off Yami or else" Yami and Zorc then looked toward the east and saw the Winged Dragon of Ra flying in midair, "what? but how?" obviously Zorc didn't expect The Winged Dragon to be there "does that matter?" Yami then looked at the top of The Winged Dragon and Yugi spelled it out for him, "M...Marik!" Marik had both the Millenium Rod in his hand and The Winged Dragon Of Ra, "I will not let you get away with this Bakura!"

All of a sudden The Winged Dragon Of Ra increased speed and litteraly flew at the high speed toward Zorc and Marik landed in front of Yami and Yugi and put his Millenium Rod in front of them both, "If you want to get to them...You have to get through me first!" The Millenium Rod shined toward Zorc and The Winged Dragon became more powerful each and every second, "Attack Winged Dragon!" The Winged Dragon then opened it's mouth and fired a massive beam straight at Zorc.

"Take cover!" Yugi then dived to the ground with Yami in tow.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay! I hope I can get this into a tiny mini series for you all! 


	2. Marik Ishtar vs Zorc

Hiya peeps!  
sorry guys I don't know what the Pharoah's real name is I'm just going on what I know.

* * *

Yugi looked up and let Yami look up and they both saw that Marik and The Winged Dragon Of Ra where holding off Zorc. Marik has his millenium rod in front of him pointed at zorc "There is no way, In hell or the shadow relm I'll let you defeat the pharoah!" at that point they all hear Bakura laughing "and just why do you want to help him?" Marik looked up straight at Zorc "I've heard of freakshows but give me a break!" Bakura then bellowed down at Marik "Why are you helping the Pharoah?" Marik looked straight at Bakura "you know you are a _**tomb robber?**_" Bakura then laughed "yeah?" Marik then pointed the millenium rod at the Winged Dragon of Ra and the Winged Dragon increased in power "I am a tomb _**keeper**_ correct?" Bakura nodded "what about it?" "that means my duty is to defend the Pharoah even if that means that I will lose" "you can't defend Yami for all the bits of dust in the world!" Marik laughed "you know what you just did?" Bakura shook his head "no" Marik nodded "Yes you told him his real name and guess what?" "what?" "that means that not only does he have all his strength back" 

Yami stood up with Yugi and stared straight at Zorc "No!" Marik nodded "now why don't you take your best shot?" Bakura then started laughing "You'll regreat that Marik Ishtar as will all your friends" Yugi gulped "Yami?" Yami looked at Yugi "yes?" "I'm worried about Marik"

Zorc powered up his next blast and aimed it at Marik and Yami and the Winged Dragon tried to get in front of him but Marik shook his head "get out of the way" Yami and the Winged Dragon looked at Marik as he walked past them both "Marik!" Marik smirked "if I die, then you'll get more powerful pharoah" Yami then started to look at Marik disbelievingly "You're gona get killed" Marik shook his head "only the shadow relm yami, and besides I survived once before and I will again...so don't worry about me" Malik then seperated from his yami and just started at Marik "be careful Yami" Marik smiled for the first and proabably last time "I will" Marik then walked in front of Zorc with his millenium rod pointed at Zorc "well? what are you waited for Bakura? or Zorc? I'm standing right here!"

Zorc's blast then left his body and started for Marik "I call on my own powers inside my millenium rod!" Marik then lifted his rod and aimed it at the blast and all of a sudden a massive golden beam shot from it and hit dead on with Zorc's blast and there was a power struggle in the centre with Marik slowly losing "Marik!"

Yugi couldn't take it and wanted more then anything to help Marik but knew that if he did he would be risking himself "aaaaaaahhhhhhh" Everyone started to hear Marik's stuggle for power and the whole of egypt where watching him carry this out, "LIKE I SAID! NO ONE BUT NO ONE DEFEATS THE PHAROAH BUT ME!" Marik then increased his power on his millenium rod and his part of the power struggle increased and it now looked as if Zorc might be the one who would be defeated, only problem in Yugi's eyes was that Marik had started to get scars on his body from all the power he was using "Yami" Yami looked down at Yugi.

"Yes?" "what will happen if Marik loses?" Yami then shook his head "let's hope he wins" "well I sure hope he does" "he is far more stronger then me Yugi so if he loses, I will not be able to do that much against Zorc" Yugi gasped "I hope a lot that he wins then" Yami nodded "so do I"

Although Marik did start to look tired from holding all this energy up.

* * *

and for the guys who like Yu-Gi-Oh! did you all know that if Malik hadn't made Marik stop then Marik would've crushed Yami? 

Sayonara for now at least,  
oh yeah who do you think should win? Marik or Zorc?  
Part 3 will be the last part so...


	3. Enter Kaiba and Pegasus

here we go again!  
and only just recently I discovered Yami's real name!I think he said it was Atem...weird but I'll use Yami as his name for now that is if you guys don't mind.

* * *

Marik Ishtar was trying to hold onto his power but as time grew on it didn't look as if that would stay.

"I can't take much more of this!" Yugi then ran toward Marik just as he was lowering his arm, Yugi grabbed ahold of his arm and held it toward Zorc "There is no way I'll let you die Marik!" Marik couldn't believe what he was hearing but decided to just get on with it.

Yami stood up and looked at Yugi "Yugi! You couldget killed!" Yugi looked back at Yami "It's alright! I'll be fine!"

Kaiba stood and looked barely able to support himself and looked at the torn battleground that Zorc and Marik were fighting over "Big...brother?" Kaiba looked down and saw his younger brother beneath him and could see the pain and confustion writen all over his face "Yes Mokuba?" Kaiba lowered himself to beneath Bakura+Zorc's sight "are you okay mokuba?" Mobuka then slightly smiled at Kaiba "I'll...be okay Seto..." Kaiba shook his head "your badly hurt" Mokuba in perticular was hurt with cuts and bruises all over him "I will be fine seto..." Mokuba coughed and coughed and smiled at Kaiba again.

Maximillion Pegasus looked up and saw the state that everything was in "This isn't good" Pegasus then noticed Kaiba and Mokuba "What are the Kaiba boys doing here?"

Kaiba then smirked "go help yugi mokuba and I'll distract Zorc" Mokuba then smiled "okay big brother!" Mokuba then crawled to his feet and started for where Yugi was helping Marik as Kaiba was reaching a building high enough so that Zorc would be able to spot him "ok...time to get the ball rolling" Kaiba then noticed the building's doorway and smirked again "perfect"

Maximillion Pegasus then slightly smiled "Well if there're going to do that I'm going to help them" Pegasus then looked at where Kaiba was going "Where's Kaiba boy going?" Then he smiled "I'm not going to let him take Zorc on alone!" Pegasus then rushed toward were Kaiba was going.

Marik was grateful that Yugi had decided to help him out "I'm not going to let you lose this battle Marik!" Marik then smiled "Thanks...by the way...what's your name?" Yugi blinked "Either I've never told you or your starting to lose your memory...I'm Yugi Moto but this is no time for Pleasantrees!" Marik nodded "I see what you mean" Marik looked back and his power only was getting weaker "I can't hold this forever..." "I know, you need a rest don't ya?" Marik nodded "yeah"

Zorc laughed to himself "Is the great Tomb keeper losing?" Bakura nodded from inside Zorc "Yes he is and when he does, there will be nothing left of him!" Zorc then nodded "Pharoah!"

Yami looked at Zorc "What?" "you do know that Marik is losing?" Yami then looked at Marik and saw that it was indeed true "no!"

Yugi then winced "I...can't hold on much longer!" Marik then shook his head "What are we going to do?" just as Yugi was about to let go of Marik's hand that was on the Millenium Rod, Mobuka grabbed Yugi's hand and held it in place "Mokuba!" Mokuba just smiled and Marik looked to Mokuba and then back to the battle "good to have you on board" Mobuka then grinned "yeah, don't I know it?" Mokuba then looked at Yugi "Don't let go!" Yugi shook his head "I won't"

Just as it looked as if Zorc's blast would end Marik a farmiliar blast hit Zorc's and re-directed it toward the palace "What th?" Zorc looked toward where the blast was headed and he saw the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon "Hi again freak show!" Bakura frowned "What is he thinking?" Zorc then laughed "What does it matter? he lost once and now he's going to lose again!"

Kaiba knew his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon couldn't hold on, all of a sudden Toon Dark Magiction girl appeared almost seemingly out of no-where "What?" Kaiba turned his head to spot Maximillion Pegasus and Pegasus looked at Kaiba "Do look to the battle Kaiba boy! You can't afford to lose your concerntration!" Kaiba then nodded and looked back at his Dragon and Toon World held seemed to lend some of it's power to help the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Damn it!" Bakura then looked out and saw that Marik was recovering "MARIK IS RECOVERING!" Zorc then looked over to Marik and Kaiba smirked "It's not only rude to lose sight of your opponent but it gives me more time!" Zorc looked back only to be met with the blast right smack in the face "your going to regret that" Bakura then jumped out of Zorc onto the ground and looked directly at Marik "You" Marik then smirked in between panting "what's the matter Tomb Robber?" Bakura then growled at Marik "can't overpower us all can you?" Bakura then shook his head "Of course I can!" Marik then smiled "Then prove it!"

Zorc then stood up "I don't need to" Marik then looked shocked "And why not?" Bakura then dissappeared with a smile on his face "this is why" A blast from Zorc hit Marik and Yugi and Mokuba and blasted them back to the feet of the Pharoah and Yami looked down on Marik "Pharoah...I will not let him kill you...that's my job" Marik then stood up ready to finish what he had started "Where's your backup?" Marik then smirked as Pegasus and Kaiba jumped down either side of Marik and the Pharoah stood behind the three of them "Your days are over Bakura and yours Zorc!" Marik then fell to his knees the weight of the Millenium Rod taking it's toll "Marik!" Yami then looked desperatly at Marik "I'm okay Pharoah...it's just a lot of power" Yami then held his Millenium Puzzle in front of Marik "May you have enough power to finish this" where the words that the Pharoah muttered and in a flash Marik was on his feet and looking at Zorc "Did you forget my Egyption God? 'Cause he hasn't forgotten you!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra flew down on Zorc and smacked him in the head and flew back behind Marik "ARGH!" Zorc then held his head and then looked at Marik "prepere to defend yourself Marik" Marik then smirked "fine" Marik then held his Millenium Rod in front of Zorc and as Zorc fired another blast at Marik, Marik returned the favor with thier blasts meeting in the middle.

* * *

Blimey! that was a long chappy! Sorry for the cliffhanger!  
Yugi: you can say that again!  
Mokuba is still reading the chapter.  
Mokuba: uh-huh Kaiba: Good work!  
ummmm Marik and Yugi wana have the honers?  
Marik: SURE! Read  
Yugi: And  
Marik: Review or I'll have the Winged Dragon attack youand any flames you send!  
Marik! That is no way totreat Reviewers!Sorry bout him foks! Please Read and Review this!  
Sayonara  
Yugi: For  
Pegasus: Now  
Marik: At  
Mokuba: Least  
Kaiba: R/R 


End file.
